


Radiance

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Lotura - Freeform, Spoilers, light imagery, season 5, the author is a sucker for fantasy romance tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: What radiance shines upon me?





	Radiance

Lotor believed that a goddess appeared before him.

The ground had quaked, forcing him to his knees. A blinding light flashed, a boom echoed in his ears, and then stood Allura at the castle entrance. The force of the universe ran through her. It radiated out, wrapping around her, engulfing her, a crown far more precious than silver, gold, or even stardust. Her eyes were filled with wonder, with understanding that was incomprehensible beyond mortal reckoning. Her steps were full of grace. Her poise stately. Her hands extended out, curled, to bless, to condemn, to spread the knowledge that had been ingrained through her very soul. She came to a halt and cast her otherworldly stare upon him.

Light streamed down and bathed her in its heavenly glow. 

_What radiance shines upon me?_

Lotor gazed back in awe before closing his eyes. His head lowered and leg slid back into a deep bow.

“Lotor?”

He opened his eyes. Allura held her hand out to him. 

“Shall we go?”

Her light traveled over to him. Its warmth caressed him, filling him up with an airy sensation that made him feel that he was becoming the very stuff that made up the cosmos. 

He took her hand.

“Yes.”

She pulled him up to his feet. The momentum pushed him forward, back as he caught his balance. And then they were still, hands clasped together, gaze held as white light shone upon them. 

_Your radiance._


End file.
